You're The One That's Going Down
by Serinidia
Summary: When a blizzard hits Neal decides to ambush Peter using snowballs. Peter and Neal friendship fic. Not Slash!


**_Author's NoteL Here's another quick one-shot. This does contain fluff, and for once Neal doesn't get hurt in one of my stories. Shocking, I know. But I've got to give the poor guy a break every now and then =) Please leave a review!_**

**_Lyrics are You're The One That's Going Down by Sick Puppies_**

* * *

Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat coming out off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know

* * *

Neal Caffrey grinned as he slid behind the dumpster, his fedora full of snowballs. The ground around him was a pristine white and a few snowflakes settled delicately on his eyelashes and the young man blinked. Kneeling, Neal gathered more snow and packed it carefully, molding the ice crystals into a glistening white ball. He huffed a breath and shifted from foot to foot in a childish excitement..

Peter would be arriving soon and Neal was sure that his friend would receive a big warm welcoming. Well, define 'big and warm'…

The ex-con artist curled into a ball behind his shield and shivered. He should have put more layers on. June had insisted on that fact, but Neal had insisted that he would be fine as is. Too bad he wasn't…

His fingers were going numb but Neal decided that the cold would be worth it. His nose was running and he sniffled, head perking up when he heard the sound of tires on the road. Tensing, Neal picked up one of the snowballs, checked it over and then stood up carefully.

Peering over the dumpster, Neal saw Peter looking for him with a look of exasperation on his face. This would be fun.

* * *

It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running, it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is going

* * *

With a loud war whoop, Neal bounded out from behind the dumpster and threw the snowball. It hit Peter square in the back of the head as the older man looked around in confusion. Neal reached into the fedora and selected another snowball out of his pile. He chucked it and it hit Peter square in the stomach.

Neal never saw the one Peter had thrown until something white hit him smack in the middle of his face. The younger man stumbled backwards with a small, "oof" of surprise, falling on his bum.

He clutched his face dramatically and stayed seated before slowly keeling backwards with a muffled groan of dismay.

* * *

Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat coming out off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know

* * *

There was a distinct grunt that sounded like, "amn-eter-e-gt-e-n-th-ace."

"Sorry what was that?" Peter asked his partner innocently. There was a small smile on his face and he saw one of the window curtains flutter back into place.

Something large and black slammed into Peter and the agent gave a surprised "What the-" before the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Haha got you!" Neal sounded giddy, almost like the time he had been drugged in that hospital.

"Maybe I hit you harder than I thought with that snowball Neal." Peter's voice held an air of mock concern.

"Hmmm…" Neal's face turned thoughtful as he played with the snow by his legs.

"I already knew your brain was fragile, I just didn't think it _that_ fragile."

"Shaddup."

* * *

It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running, it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is going

* * *

Neal gathered another snowball and pegged Peter with it. There was a muffled, "Not fair!" from the other agent. Neal grinned and quickly scrambled away from the older man.

"That was for my poor hat." Neal commented as he lovingly stroked the fedora.

* * *

One of us is going down

This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time coming  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never going  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down

* * *

Peter growled as he got up, dusting off his suit. Bending over, the agent packed a big snowball and hurled it at Neal. "That hat has got to be the stupidest looking hat that I have ever seen."

"I'm pretty sure this is the only hat you've ever seen."

"That's the whole point Neal."

* * *

One of us is going down  
I'm not running, it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is going

* * *

Neal gasped in dismay and looked up at Peter. Placing the hat gently to the side, Neal launched himself at Peter again. This time the agent side-stepped and looked down at a stunned Neal Caffrey.

"Give up yet?" Peter asked teasingly.

"Nope. You insulted my hat- again."

"At this rate we're never going to get to work."

"Why work when you could play?" Neal retorted with a grin.

"C'mon Caffrey, don't make me throw you in jail for assaulting a federal agent."

Neal snorted, "With a snowball?"

"You did tackle me."

"This isn't over." Neal commented as he got in the car.

"I know."

* * *

One of us is going down  
One of us is going down

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry if the characters seem a bit out of content. This was just a story to show Neal's more childish side (we all know he has one) and Peter's more fatherly and patient side. Please review!_**


End file.
